


Popee Goes Vegan

by BlueCubes



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Out of Character, Swearing, Vegetarians & Vegans, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCubes/pseuds/BlueCubes
Summary: Vegan Popee isn't nice. Don't feed him meat, just give him rice. He thinks carnivores are full of vice.





	Popee Goes Vegan

    Kedamono was going to eat some fried chicken like he always does.

    "The fuk u doin u no the problem with you fuckin bloodmouths is that you don't consider the consequences. You don't consider other options. Wtf is wrong with you you fuckin asshat do you think you can just come in here with that corspe and eat it like its nothing no im not having it this is fuckin sick how tf do you do that." Popee said.

    "Fuck off, you asscunt." Kedamono replied. Popee was ***.*.ANGY ANGY.*.*** (English translation: Angry) and went on Tumblr to bitch and moan about it. His story was covered on Buzzfeed. He was hailed at a vegan hero.

    Popee left the circus to become Vegiman, but came back because no one fuckin needs Vegiman wth kind of a dumbass superhero is that all he fuckin did was bitch at people.


End file.
